eres otro Naruto
by vampire andrea
Summary: cuando se fue, se volvió un empresario famoso y padre, ella pensó que la quería lejos de el, 11 años pasaron desde la ultima vez que lo vio, desde que la abandono sin decir nada pero ella no estaba en su casa por el ni porque quisiera en un principio, si no por su paciente, Mitsuki Namizake, "la familia de Naruto no son lo que crees Sakura ,no son ángeles, son demonios"- Narusaku-
1. después de 11 años

Ella miraba fijamente a aquella persona ¿el es Naruto? Si, ese famoso empresario de revista era Namizake Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules dignos de un príncipe azul pero algo vio en su imagen y los videos que había en youtube de el, ese no es el mismo hombre de hace 11 años, este hombre que veía ahora no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo a lo que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo, su actitud, su forma de expresarse y comportarse...cambiaron a su Naruto.

Sakura Haruno miraba la imagen de Naruto grabado en una resiente revista de gran importancia empresarial, nada de eso le importaba, finanzas, acciones, etc...le estresava, ella era una medico especialista en todas las áreas, no una empresaria reconocida como su amigo...o al menos lo era.

- no es Naruto, es una copia barata del que fue mi mejor amigo...Naruto esta...el esta muerto- se dijo a si misma intentando convencerse de sus palabras mientras botaba la revista en una caneca ecológica y salia de una sala de espera para avanzar hacia el avión rumbo a USA que esperaba ser abordado por muchas personas junto a ella.

Ese día partía a la famosa nación americana, salir por primera vez de territorio oriental le resultaba terrorífico pero Tsunade, su maestra, mentora de infancia, medica especialista en todas las áreas medicas y una gran investigadora científica pidió su compañía en América, necesitaba que la ayudara con un paciente que no podía atender por su apretada agenda, la paciente era la hija de Naruto, Himawari Namikaze Hyuga, el tuvo dos hijos con Hinata Hyuga, hija de los poderosos empresarios Hyuga, lamentablemente hace 4 años murió en un accidente en el momento en que nació la pequeña Himawari.

Hace cuatro horas se había enterado de lo mas importante de la vida del rubio, en esas 4 horas estuvo enojada y triste con Naruto pues nunca la llamo, nunca se intento comunicar con ella...nunca volvió por ella y ahora la llamaban como si nada.

- ¿porque estoy haciendo esto?- se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba del avión al ya haber aterrizado en San Francisco, cogió su equipaje y fui directo a la sala de espera encontrándome con un chofer con un letrero en manos cuya letra era sumamente interesante por su elegancia, este decía "Haruno Sakura", se acerco al castaño de ojos afilados y marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, parecían unos triángulos hechos con pintura roja que le parecieron graciosos a la Haruno

-Lady Haruno!- grito el hombre con efusibidad, pudo ver sus colmillos, eran enormes, incluso llego a creer que no era humano pero desecho la idea al verla ridícula

-hola- saludo con pésimo acento la pelirosada, si, Haruno Sakura era una pelirosada natural, no era algo por lo que volverse locos pero ella no acostumbraba a hablar ingles, prefirió estudiar mandarín y coreano pues eran los países mas cercanos a Japón y si alguna vez visitaba a algún lugar hubiera sido muy posible que hubieran sido Corea y China.

- oh! Déjeme ayudarle- dijo el chico mientras le sacaba el equipaje antes de que si quiera ella pudiese responder- mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba pero puede llamarme solamente Kiba si usted desea- dijo amigable el hombre mientras avanzaba junto a ella hasta una camioneta negra de ventanas antibalas la cual tenia estacionados adelante y atrás 2 camionetas iguales - esto es por su seguridad- dijo el hombre sonriendo con naturalidad pero a ella le asusto ver tanta protección.

- Naruto porque me...- el Inuzuka le miro mal haciendo que ella calla de repente buscando su error hasta que lo encontró, su informalidad- el señor Namikaze porque me...

- señor Uzumaki, al señor Naruto no le gusta que le llamen así, siente como si hablaran de su padre en vez de el, por favor evite esos términos, son desagradables para el joven amo- dijo el chófer dando por terminada la conversación, y permanecieron en silencio desde ese momento, ella se sintió incomoda desde entonces, aquel castaño le parecía aterrador, había algo que le lleno de duda, Kiba hablaba de Naruto con una digna formalidad pero noto como había un ápice de odio cuando menciono su nombre, le pareció extraño.

Al fin llegaron a una enorme casa al estilo victoriano entre pocas que estaban en un conjunto cerrado, podría decirse que para ser casas ella las clasificaba como mansiones por lo grande y hermosas que eran cada una ademas de la exquisita diferencia de cada una, haciéndolas únicas en su clase.

Cuando paro el carro y Kiba salio para abrirle la puerta, ella noto al momento preciso de bajar que la estaban observando, no supo de donde provenía la mirada pero si que seria difícil de hallar.

Kiva y Sakura entraron a la mansión mas grande y hermosa de entre todas, era de un color amarillo pálido, de tejas cafés y bordillos de ventanas de blanco, Sakura se estaba que moría de los nervios, sentía como todo el valor que había recolectado dentro el avión se habían esfumado, al entrar a la sala, el chofer salio de la casa dejándola completamente sola, Sakura miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, cogió sus cosas y las dejo al lado de un sofá de dos plazas de color rojo sangre mientras se sentaba en este, vio con curiosidad cada parte de la casa, los cuadros de apariencia realista pero con pinturas de seres mágicos y de fantasía, siendo así un toque encantador y aniñado que le gusto mucho, vio mas y miro con atención la alfombra afelpada, toda la colección de muebles pero algo llamo su atención, un mueble con una colección de vasijas que había visto con anterioridad, le eran tan familiares que no dudo en acercarse para observar minuciosamente los platos protegidos por unas puertas de vidrio.

-mama Kushina...-susurro Sakura mientras tocaba la ventana superficialmente mientras recordaba las veces que estuvo en la casa de la Uzumaki comiendo en esos mismos platos, los de porcelana blanca con grabados de paisajes en sus bordes, recordó a la hiperactiva mujer esperándola a ella y Naruto en su casa con un almuerzo recién preparado en la mesa solo para ellos 3 pues el señor Minato nunca se apareció, nunca se vio en casa por su trabajo.

- usted quien es- hablo fríamente alguien agarrandole la mano, separando su contacto del mueble, Sakura se volteo rápidamente en dirección al sonido de la voz exaltada pues no se dio cuenta de su presencia siéndole algo raro pues no escucho pasos, se sorprendió al ver a un rubio parado en la entrada de la habitación mirándola con desconfianza al igual que el pelinegro que agarraba su mano con fuerza, ella se sintió repentinamente intimidada por ambos hombres, el hombre que sostenía su mano era un chico pelinegro de ojos grises pero muy oscuros, parecían un par de abismos que guiaban tu alma hasta las puerta del infierno, definitivamente para ella todos en esos momentos les parecían extraños, primero con Kiva y ahora con aquel hombre alto que acababa de soltar su mano, se intento calmar en aquellos minutos que duraron en silencio aunque aun tenia presente el contacto de la mano de ese hombre, le revolvía el estomago, era muy fría.

-soy Sakura y...- se vio interrumpida por el pelinegro que había alzado su mano en son de que no hablara mas y se giro hacia el rubio para susurrarle algo para luego marcharse de la casa en silencio, no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a la pelirosa, como si sosprechara de algo

- a que ah venido señorita Sakura- pregunto el rubio con un tono un poco mas calmado que el del pelinegro ya sin la presencia de este se veia menos tenso pero aun así no se le quitaba lo intimidarte, su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza sintiendo algo familiar en ella pero no supo que, decidió olvidarlo y sacar a aquella extraña de su hogar- salga de aquí antes de que llame a la policía- espeto secamente mientras fruncía el ceño pero eso enojo de sobre manera a Sakura, no había viajado no sabia cuantos kilómetros de su hogar para nada.

-no sea grosero! Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera, no fue elección mía Naruto-baka, vine de Japor para llegar hasta aquí y no me iré así porque si!- dijo con molestia latente en su voz,_ "ese no es Naruto_" volvió a pensar mientras miraba el rostro con adorables bigotes que poseía aquel hombre- tu no cambiaste del todo- susurro para si misma pero no se dio cuenta que el la escucho y se notaba un poco curioso por que supiera su nombre, en su mente se cruzaron recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia donde había una chica tan chillona y brutal como esa.

-Haruno Sakura?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio mientras le miraba sorprendido pero con el ceño aun fruncido, esa chica habia cambiado en todo menos su cabello, rosa, tan rosa que se sentía afeminado con solo verlo- no estoy enfermo, porque haz venido hasta mi?

-mama Kushina siempre quiso que siguiéramos unidos...-comenzó a relatar ignorando un poco su pregunta mientras veía los platos- p-pero tu te fuiste de Japón y prometiste volver por nosotras pero rompiste la promesa, mama Kushina se fue ya molesta y triste de esperarte por 11 años, no supe de ella y yo creí que moriste pero Tsunade me llamo...desde hoy tu hija Himawari sera mi paciente.

- no le eh autorizado señorita Haruno, yo quería que fuese Tsunade quien se encargara de Himawari, no usted- dijo el hombre con seriedad mientras veía las vasijas serenamente, su rostro lucia pensativo pero Sakura no podía afirmar si estaba en otro mundo en esos momentos .

- si es así Naruto...déjame descansar por hoy en tu casa, estoy agotada por el viaje, al menos déjame poder recuperar mi energía antes de pelear contigo de nuevo- dijo Sakura mientras veía los tonos naranjas del crepúsculo adentrarse por la ventana de la sala.

-esta bien- dijo Naruto mientras daba vuelta para retirarse no sin antes decir- tu habitación es la tercera del segundo piso.

-idiota- susurro ella mientras se golpeaba la frente frustrada, no quería estar en ese lugar, no se sentía bienvenida pero quería volver la vida de ese hombre toda una molestia en todo el sentido de la palabra, aun estaba resentida por lo ocurrido hace 11 años, donde su mejor amigo, el que juro permanecer a su lado por siempre, el que se esfumo sin dejar rastro e hizo su vida dejándola de lado- estas me las pagaras renacuajo- se dijo mientras iba por sus cosas para acomodarse en la habitación otorgada por aquel hombre sin esperar la sorpresa que se le tenia preparada dentro de esta.


	2. advertencia y desacato

Al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió por lo que había adentro, un chico de aparentemente 15 años envuelto en sabanas y descansando en la cama con unos auriculares gigantes en sus oídos, tenia los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se podía apreciar cierta tranquilidad que le hicieron sentir bien de solo verlo, se adentro para dejar las maletas a recostadas a una pared, dándole la espalda al moreno por unos segundos, cuando se volteo soltó un grito ahogado al verlo muy cerca de su rostro, mirándola con atención.

-no grites, me dará dolor de cabeza- dijo con voz ronca el chico mientras se masajeaba las cienes a la vez que fruncía un poco el ceño, ella no pudo apartar la vista de el, no traía camisa y se dejaba ver unos cuadros bien formados al igual que sus pectorales y sus brazos los cuales eran mucho musculo y nada de grasa, era algo delgado a pesar de su corpulencia, su tez era bronceada, trigueño y en su rostro habían unas marcas que le hacían semejante a Naruto, parecía su gemelo de otra dimensión pues su cabello era negro, tan negro como el hombre que había estado con Naruto y ella hace poco pero sus ojos...eran tan azules como los del rubio, parecían brillar aun con la escasa luz del lugar, sus pupilas afiladas eran como las de un gato, alargadas, poco humano, como los bigotes zorrunos que llevaba en su rostro, marcas que solo creyó únicas en Naruto.

-quien eres?- le pregunto sin rodeos la pelirosa mientras fruncía el entrecejo, mirándolo temerosa, podría ser un primo de Naruto o incluso su hermano, a esas alturas de la vida ya nada le sorprendía.

- soy Namizake Hyuuga Menma- dijo aun con voz ronca pero relajado, al contrario de Sakura pues se equivoco, eso le sorprendió y mucho, de pronto los cuestionamientos que se hizo antes con Kiba y el azabache volvieron a surgir entre sus pensamientos, ellos no eran normales, había algo atrayente, como si ella fuera un insecto y ellos una gran luz brillante que la hipnotizaba- quien eres?- dijo el ojiazul mientras se colocaba una playera ajustada de color azul oscura y unos guantes extraños con correas rojas que llegaban hasta sus codos.

-soy Senju Haruno Sakura- respondió con rapidez- como es posible que seas su hijo...Naruto es muy joven y tu fácilmente podrías ser su hermano- ante lo que dijo la pelirosa el chico rió a carcajada limpia y acaricio su cabello juguetonamente, como si el fuera mayor que ella.

-un gusto conocerte, Senju-dijo antes de salir del cuarto volviendo a reirse como si ella hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

-...- ella por su parte se dedico a observar la habitación la cual estaba hecha un caos, un par de botas tiradas a polos opuestos en la habitación, cajas vaciás de pizza con olor fétido, la sabana en el suelo dejando el colchón al natural y ademas había baba en la orilla de esta y un charco en el suelo, no entendió porque le pareció atractivo ese chico si era tan puerco como Naruto en su niñez, ambos volvían sus habitaciones un basurero apto para ratas y cucarachas, indignada y con la cara roja, vuelta una furia, salio de la habitación con maletas y se dirigió a 3 habitaciones mas a la izquierda y al abrirla se encontró a Naruto cepillandoce los dientes mientras se acomodaba un pantalón de piyama recién puesto, a penas alcanzo a verla cuando sintió su cepillo de dientes volar y estrellarse con la ventana y un golpe en su mejilla seguido de otro y otro- baka, mal padre! Animal!- chillo la pelirosada mientras era a duras penas detenida por Naruto el cual la miro con sorpresa, ella no se daba cuenta de su posición comprometedora hasta que Naruto hizo ceñas de que se le quitara de encima, pues básicamente estaba sentada sobre lo que cubría su pantalón, ella se hecho para atrás, cayendo secamente en el suelo, dejandole un dolor en su retaguardia.

-dime! Que es lo que te pasa- dijo molesto el rubio mientras se sobaba su cara, Sakura golpeaba tan duro como un hombre o mas que uno, era monstruosa la fuerza con la que le golpeo, si no fuera lo que es ya le habría volado unos dientes y desencajarle la mandíbula, incluso fracturarcela, era notoria su fuerza sobrehumana, antinatural.

-es el cuarto que me diste- dijo aun molesta mientras le cubría un aura terrorífica- es una pocilga-dijo mientras le miraba indignada, el por su parte se acordaba de que las mucamas habían dejado esa habitación completamente limpia antes de que se fueran a tomar su día libre, solo se le vino una persona a la mente capaz de hacer desastres con rapidez y eficacia, soltó un suspiro y miro en dirección de la mujer la cual se estaba quitando restos de agua de su pantalón y brazos aunque le fue inútil eliminarla de la prenda que llevaba

- fue Menma- dijo mirando a Sakura la cual asintió, el suspiro cansado, su hijo podía ser una pesadilla cuando se lo proponía-no soy mal padre Sakura, tal vez solo mal ejemplo a seguir- dijo en broma pero ella solo bufo y se paro dandole una mano a Naruto para que también lo hiciera el cual gustosamente acepto- ven, te llevare a otro cuarto- dijo algo distante mientras se sobaba la cara, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio pero ella toco su hombro desnudo y aun húmedo obteniendo su atención.

- eres extraño- dijo ella mientras fruncía el entrecejo- Menma en verdad es tu hijo? Como puede ser tan grande? Le haz dado esteroides uh otras hormonas? Porque el cuarto en el que estaría estaba el? No tiene una habitación?- Antes de que siguiera hablando el se detuvo en el pasillo mirándole un poco fastidiado por las preguntas, ella resultaba ser muy curiosa y no era nada bueno que lo fuese.

-Sakura, debes irte pronto, si te quedas ...no habrá vuelta atrás-dijo antes de dejarla en una habitación que se encontraba muy distante de las demás, era la penúltima del pasillo, ella quedo mirando la espalda del rubio el cual se perdia en el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación, los focos del pasillo se apagaron y solo quedo ella, ella y la oscuridad.

-...-entro a su nueva habitación sin hacer mucho ruido,era enorme, ella volvió a revisar todo y noto que no había nada fuera de lo común, estaba ordenado y olía a flores, a lilas, había un calor acogedor, como si estuviera la habitación dispuesta a recivirla con todas las comodidades que necesitase, se acostó en la cama de dos plazas pegada contra la pared sintiendo como el sueño la invadía, tubo cortos lapsos de sueño desde que se recostó, al despertar en uno de esos y vio un reloj que estaba sobre una mesita de noche indicando que eran las 1:30 de la madrugada, noto que le faltaba empiyamarce pues aun llevaba su jean y camisa de mangas largas y anchas, busco sus maletas en la habitación pero no la vio- rayos, las deje donde Naruto- se dijo mientras se restregaba la cara quitandoce la pereza mientras se ponía los zapatos y se levantaba para dirigía a la habitación del rubio, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, solo se pudo guiar por la pared de la cual se sujetaba,pudo ver luz salir de debajo de una puerta y habiendo creído que llego a la habitación del rubio toco con delicadeza la puerta, unos pasos secos se escucharon antes de que se abriera la puerta- hola- dijo mirando a todos lados dandoce cuenta de que era una sala grande y no la habitación del rubio, un carraspeo abajo de ella llamo su atención y la dejo petrificada en su lugar, un sapo de color morado y verde estaba mirandole atentamente mientras hacia una mueca en forma de sonrisa amable.

-hola, busca a Naruto- pregunto el sapito mientras mantenía su mirada en ella, Sakura se quedo viendo atónita al sapo el cual tenia voz de mujer, por un momento pensó que eso era un sueño pero dejo de serlo cuando una voz conocida la saco de su trance, era Naruto.

-Shina, es Jiraiya?- dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás del sapito pero esta negó, los ojos rojos que poseía el rubio en esos momentos chocaron contra los verdes de la pelirosa, le comenzaron a temblar las manos a la mujer, el rubio llevaba una yukata azul, algo suelta, dejando ver su bien formado pecho, no llevaba puesto zapato alguno, dejando ver unos pies con garrar afiladas como las de sus grandes manos, unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca y tenia orejas no humanas, eran naranjas, un naranja ambar al igual que las 9 colas afelpadas que salian del final de su espalda.

- sapo...zorro- dijo señalandolos con un tinte de miedo en su voz, los ojos de Naruto eran demoníacos, eran tan rojos como los rubí y tan tenebrosos que no tenia palabras de como describir su miedo, el rubio avanzo hacia ella pero la pelirosa grito con todo lo que pudo su garganta llegando a crear una honda que hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas, se saco los zapatos y se los tiro al rubio en dirección al rostro antes de huir pero esta vez el pudo esquivar el ataque de la chica.

- Shina, no importa que pase, cierra todo lo mas rápido que puedas- dijo el rubio demandante mientras recogía los zapatos de la pelirosa y los llevaba consigo hasta la habitación de la mujer mientras que el sapito comenzó a saltar hacia todos lados para cerrar cualquier vía de escape, la pelirosa ya no podía volver a su mundo otra vez.


	3. fuerzas del miedo y la ira

Corrió por los pasillos sin detenerse hasta que se dirigió a una puerta en la mitad del pasillo a su derecha, al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y callo al suelo recostada en la puerta intentando contener las ganas de llorar del pánico, sollozo por lo bajo pero se tapo la boca con sus manos temblorosas y miro a todos lados en la habitación sintiéndose atrapada, Naruto era un demonio y no cualquier tipo de demonio.

Intento recordar mientras intentaba calmar los impulsos de su cuerpo a temblar de pánico.

cuando era pequeña y visitaba la casa la mama de Naruto por las tardes contaba una historia cada día, le gustaba contar en especial historias de demonios y espíritus propios de la cultura japonesa, cada uno era fascinante y cuando veía a Naruto parecía que las conocía de memoria pero no le importo hasta ese día, su indiferencia ante las historias de su madre era algo desanimador pero creía que simplemente era cosas de gustos, ahora creía que siempre supo de ellos, que las historias eran como repetir cosas tan sencillas como el saberse el nombre de uno. la ausencia de Naruto se daba cuando su madre contaba historias sentía como si el se alejara en especial cuando la peliroja contaba las historias mas entretenidas y que les llamaban mucho la atención tanto a ella como a Kushina era las de los Kitsune o demonio zorro, astutos, traviesos y engañosos, estaba fascinada con esas criaturas míticas en su niñez pero ahora entendía porque la actitud de Naruto.

Ahora que se acordaba de la imagen física de el, llevaba 9 colas, intento recordar mas mientras se acercaba a la ventada con pasos cortos, lo mas silenciosamente posible, los zorros de 9 colas eran los mas poderosos y viejos, poseían 1000 años de vida o mas, se tapo la boca al ver la diferencia entre el y ella, a pesar de su apariencia no era lo que aparentaba.

"_No es Naruto, es una copia barata del que fue mi mejor amigo...Naruto esta...el esta muerto"_

Recordó las palabras que se dijo a si misma antes de ir a Estados Unidos, ahora se daba cuenta de que ese Naruto que creyó era su amigo cuando eran apenas unos niños era nada mas que una ilusión, tal vez y muy posiblemente hasta mama Kushina también fuese otra ilusión, sintió su mundo destrozado, la familia Namikaze Uzumaki era tan solo un engaño.

Llego a los pies de la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y saliendo de esta callo en el tejado, quería olvidar todo, olvidar la traición, la falsedad y en especial de la representación física de todo ello, Naruto pero tenia miedo, era esclava del temor y la valentía no se resaltaba, gateaba sobre el techo, ensuciando sus manos y las rodillas de su aun húmedo pantalón, llego a la orilla y vio el espacio muy grande entre el techo y el suelo, soltó un gemido cuando el techo no aguanto mas, se resbalo por dos mohosas tejas que se rompieron estrepitosamente contra el suelo quedando sujetandoce en el desagüe del techo con la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el aire- "¡tonta!"- se dijo a si misma, había dado alarma de su ubicación y no dudaba que Naruto la hubiera escuchado, no había mas escapatoria, debía saltar, soltándose como ultimo recurso, comenzaba a escuchar un pisoteo fuerte desde adentro de la casa,alguien se aproximaba la caída podía matarla o en el mejor de los casos fracturarle un hueso pero no fue así, soltó un grito de corage cuando frente a sus ojos vio la calle por la que entro, quería ser libre de esa pesa de estar sometida en el engaño, soltandoce del techo, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se cerraron cuando llego a tierra, sintió su cuerpo temblar y el suelo bajo sus pies también ademas de agrietar el asfalto, cogió un respiro hondo y al abrir los ojos lo vio delante de ella, ahí estaba Naruto quien la veía sorprendido y con la boca medio abierta, dejando ver sus perfectos colmillos, aun lucia como un demonio y al lado de el se aproximo el que consideraba su gemelo, Menma, mirandole con el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos azules, felinos, parecía retarle mientras incitaba con una sonrisa malvada.

- _"!__huye¡"_- una voz en su mente le recordó, sin pensarlo si quiera salio corriendo en dirección a la carretera, sus pies pedían piedad y que se detuviera pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo hizo que el dolor de sus pies desnudos caminar por el áspero y casi rocoso suelo fuese nulo, su respiración se hizo mas rápida y la exigencia de oxigeno mayor, no miro hacia atrás, siempre hacia adelante, ya casi a la salida del conjunto lo vio, al pelinegro de la tarde sacando una katana de su forro el cual estaba sujetado a su cadera mientras salia de su mansión como si nada, dirigiendoce a pasos calma hacia ella con una mirada fría y sanguinaria, el miedo se apodero de ella y aumento la velocidad, no había vuelta atrás, no quería morir ahí, no quería perecer con el engaño de su vida, ya a cuatro pasos del pelinegro cerro sus puños y el empuño su espada listo para atravesarla con ella pero ya a un paso de hacerlo ella se agacho, esquivando el arma que pretendía cortar su garganta, salto con su puño dirigiendoce a la cara del hombre, estampadoce con su barbilla y mientras escuchaba el crujir de los huesos del cuello del hombre mientras aterrizaba a gran velocidad contra una de las columnas de su mansión ella siguió corriendo, a pocos pasos de la salida una mano apreso su muñeca desde atrás, dándose media vuelta intento estamparle con su brazo libre un puño en la cara a su capturador pero le fue imposible pues el la apreso con la palma de su otra manos y escucho crujir los huesos bajo su mano, soltando un gruñido bajo, frunció el ceño y subió la mirada pero tembló al ver los ojos sangrientos del rubio que la miraban con frialdad y seriedad.

- S-sueltame!- grito mientras seguía forcejeando pero el rubio ni se inmuto,aun así sus manos se hallas enmgrado por la suciedad de las manos de ella, le veía fijamente a sus ojos temerosos suponiendo que al igual que otros humanos lo acusaría de monstruo, que come humanos o cualquier estupidez irracional relacionada con sus miedos mas profundos y ya estaba preparado para ello, para el ataque verbal de la pelirosa- alejate de mi, mentiroso! Traidor!- grito ella si evitar derramar lagrimas de impotencia al ver que sus forcejeos no le hacían efecto, intento darle un rodillazo pero lo esquivo con rapidez y tiradola al suelo junto a el se sentó sobre ella aun in soltar el agarre de sus brazos.

- mentiroso?- pregunto el sin emoción pero veía decepción en los ojos de ella, aun estaba impresionado de todo lo que hacia y decía esa mujer, desde que llego a su casa el lo único que ha hecho, golpeándolo, saltando desde mas de 18 metros , golpeando a Sasuke y lo mejor de todo fue que disfruto verlo noqueado, era especial, ansiaba irse pero no se lo podría permitir aun halla luchado por escapar de una forma muy impresionante siendo aun así una simple humana, una Senju.

-no te acuerdas Kitsune?!- grito mientras lagrimas de furia salían de sus ojos mientras su cara se ponía roja- nos dejaste a mama Kushina y a mi! Prometiste que volverías...me ocultaste quien eras todo el tiempo, nunca te dignaste a llamarnos...ya no se quien eres! No eres el Naruto que conocí, eres un...un...eres un falso!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- estuviste esperándome- se dijo a si mismo mientras la veia seguir intentando safarce de su agarre, el si la conoció cuando era un niño pero al volver al mundo de los demonios el tiempo cambia, también lo cambio a el y lo hizo olvidarce de ella, de la pobre humana que tenia aun apresada, resigna- lo siento- se disculpo en un susurro que la dejo impactada, se acercaba a ella lentamente y beso su frente antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto- lamento todo lo que te hice, Sakura, ahora cumpliré mi promesa- dijo en su oído mientras se acercaba al espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de ella para lamerla lentamente, estremeciendola en el acto.

-q-que haces!- grito mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja de la ira, sentía cosquillas pero evito soltar una risa, algo se volvió frio en el ambiente y solo pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos los de Naruto, al igual que los rubíes la miraban a ella con un brillo decisivo impreso en ellos, soltó sus brazos con lentitud mientras uno de ellos se dirigía a su cuello y el otro al espaldar de su cabeza.

- estarás conmigo para siempre, Sakura, no me volverás a esperar nunca mas- dijo mientras enterraba sus colmillos en la zona ya baboseada, la pelirosa soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir su piel se atravesada con facilidad por el, con sus brazos intento liberarse de el pero se sentía debilitada, el no estaba bebiendo de su sangre mas aun así sentía que algo se llevaba consigo, soltó todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones y vio como se despego de ella sacando sus colmillos con suavidad, evitando herirla mas de lo que estaba, le miro con unas sonrisa en rostro, lucia totalmente demoníaco con su sangre escurriendo de su barbilla, ambos hicieron un gesto de asco, ella arrugando su nariz y el su boca- duerme Sakura, mañana sera un gran dia- dijo mientras sonreía con calidez, algo dentro de ella se estremeció, creyó haber visto al chico que creyó perdido, que creyó una ilusión de vuelta con ella.


End file.
